


Pancakes

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Whipped Cream, nickel hording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: May 2014Every Saturday Steve made breakfast for the Avengers





	Pancakes

In an age of takeout and delivery meals, instant frozen waffles, and microwavable sausages, it was rare to find anyone actually cooking breakfast anymore. It was so impersonal, and the food tasted like cardboard at least that's what Steve was always saying. Which was why every weekend the hero would get up and cook a full breakfast for those living at Avenger tower, and Peter Park who came over at 8 am just to eat the pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns and eggs that Steve never failed to make. Even Loki, who rarely socialized with any of the Avengers outside of Thor and Peter would never fail to make an appearance. After three months, Saturday breakfast turned into an Avengers tradition that everyone looked forward to. Especially Tony. 

At six am, way too early for anyone to be awake in Tony’s opinion, he watched as Steve slipped from the bedroom to silently make his way to the kitchen. Around 7 am, Tony, unable to sleep without his human pillow next to him, finally gave up trying and followed. He found Steve as he always did in the kitchen making the batter for the pancakes; this day a cinnamon apple concoction that already smelled delicious even in its raw form. Silently, Tony wrapped his arms around his lover from behind and watched over his shoulder; he didn’t miss the small smile on his partner’s face. 

“Isn’t it early for you to be awake?” Steve asked, leaning back as he added more spice to his batter then held up a spoon for Tony to taste. “More cinnamon?”

Truthfully it was perfect, Steve could cook like a five-star chef, but Tony wasn’t about to tell him so, no need to give Captain America an even bigger head than he already had. “Yeah, maybe a pinch.” Steve, knowing his lover better than anyone else, save maybe Pepper, snorted but didn’t add any more cinnamon, he knew when Tony was full of shit. It was one of the things Tony loved most about him. “You know you don’t have to keep doing this? We all like you without plying us with delicious meals every week.” 

“Figures you would think this was for some kind of personal gain,” the words were harsh, but Steve was smiling, and Tony knew it wasn’t cruelty. 

The doors in the other room opened, Peter and Loki’s voices floating into the kitchen as they made their way to the living room discussing Peter’s latest physic project. He could also hear the infernal dragon flying around the living room and hoped the damn thing didn’t singe anything this time. He was almost positive the damn creature did it on purpose, though both Peter and Loki assured him that the dragon wasn’t petty, Tony wasn’t so sure. Any beast created by Loki had to have a trickster streak in him somewhere. “Stop grumbling about Nickel; she isn’t personally trying to ruin your life.”

With a start, Tony realized he was actually growling. Pulling away, he poured himself a coffee and continued to watch as Steve laid out perfect circles in the skillet. The asshole was also laughing at him, but Tony let it go. “You know that thing hordes nickels right? Or maybe it's anything shiny, and I just haven't noticed anything else missing.”

“Right, because the name Nickel didn’t tip me off.” Steve turned and pulled his lover into his arms, kissing him gently. “I made the whipped cream you like,” he whispered in his lover’s ear, “maybe after breakfast, we could go back to bed and use it on something other than the pancakes?” The resulting shiver made Steve laugh as he pulled away to continue fixing their morning meal. 

True to his suggestion, as soon as breakfast was over, Steve grabbed the remaining bowl of whipped cream and him and Tony weren’t seen for several more hours, well past lunchtime. If anyone knew what they’d been doing, no one said when they’d finally emerged, though the knowing smirk on Loki’s face made Tony grin smugly in return.


End file.
